They Don't Know About Us
by erzascarlet7
Summary: Modern Au-Erza Scarlet is a normal high-schooler who keeps getting transferred to various e never made any connections with anyone ever since she left her hometown.Enters Jellal Fernandes,who befriends her.Will she be able to let go of this relation to go back to her previous rZa in first two chappies and rest is GrayZa.
1. Chapter 1

They Don't Know About Us

Chap 1

Summary:Erza Scarlet a typical teenager,lives through the events that life what had to believes that making bonds means that when you have to separate with someone beloved, you will have to feel the Jellal Fernandes,who shares many things in common with become the best of friends and soon Erza falls for him.. but soon get separated.A certain Fullbuster enters and makes her hell her heaven...Will Erza make the same bond with Gray or not?The first few chappies involve Jerza while others have Grayza...

A/N:The title as you can see had been inspired by the 1D song They Don't Know About Us,1D Rocks!I just love Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan...*coughs*Enough with the story is partially based on my own story takes place from Erza's POV...on with the story...

I am a typical 17 year old,Erza Scarlet.I adjust my glasses on the bridge of my nose and pulled the books closer to my chest,a typical nerd.I know it is pretty hard to adjust in a new school for anyone,but now I have gotten immune to adjustment;I never try to dad's job is such that included many transfers,we don't stay in one place for long,so no point in getting attatched to someone.

The first day had just gotten over.I remember how I had introduced myself,in a flat tone,while the whole class whispered how boring and 'out of place' I sounded.I don't really mind ,I know that after some days or months I would have to face the same thing.

_Bang!_

My books fell down next to me,even my glasses flew it!I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise and ran into something or someone.I put on my glass,seeing that who I had bumped into.A blue haired boy with a weird running along the left side of his beautiful was smiling at yeah,just what I needed,more humiliation!

"Sorry..."He offered his hand and helped me get picked up my books and handed them over to innocent olive eyes seemed to be sparkling."Freshman?"

I nodded adjusting my glasses smiled,it seemed more like a smirk."Hey,I am Jellal Fernandes,a sophomore and Student Council President..."

Student Council?The guy must be pretty famous."Thank you ..."I bowed down and thanked chuckled."No need to be so can call me 's your name?"

"Erza Scarlet."I don't know why I was telling him my name but something just made me do shared quite a similarity with someone I knew.

"Hmmm,your hair colour does explain your last name."He smiled his phone took it out his pocket and a frown formed on his face when he read the text.

"So see you sometime again?"He said smiling again as he put the phone back in his put the phone back in his pocket and smiled.I nodded.

He turned on his heel and went up the eyes couldn't help but follow his beautiful silhouette.

I covered my eyes with my bangs.I knew something unusual was about to happen.

...

"Erza Scarlet!"The teacher called out my name.I stood up and walked over to her smiled widely and handed me my answer sheet.I looked at the big '100' and sighed.

I got back to my seat by the window and looked out at the blue I just felt my life was such a waste.I can never get to enjoy anything other students do.

Soon it was recess.I headed out to the library,as usual.A girl with blue hair stepped in front of was holding a paper and then looked at me and then the paper again."Erza Scarlet?"

"Yeah?"My brow could've happened now?

"The President is calling you in the council room now!"

The President?Oh the guy from that day."Okay,I will go You!"

The girl nodded and rushed somewhere.

I went up to the council was sitting on a chair busy with some paperwork.I knocked on the head shot up and his eyes met my eyes.A smile appeared on his face.

"Did you call me?"I asked him.

He gestured to a chair in front of his desk."Yeah,please come in Erza."

I came and sat down on the stacked the papers and pushed them aside."I was just going through these papers,when I found out that you're a transfer student?"

"Yeah?"I answered being a transfer student mean like you were some kind of an outcast?I think he was able to read my expression.

"Oh,no need to worry.I just wanted to give you this after-school activities form."He handed me the form and then leaned back on his chair.I went through the form.

"Is it necessary that I take up an activity?"

He chuckled."Don't you like any of these?"

"No it's not that,just that I don't want to do all of this."Participating in any of those activities meant making bonds,I was so out of pain due to separation

"All of these activities are necessary on school papers,so you have to sign up for one of ..."

"But?"

"But attendance isn't can bunk as much as you want..."He smirked,putting his face on his palm.

"But I have never bunked!"

"So what?You could come here.I get bored anyways,I have to stay back here almost everyday..."He said pointing to the paperwork.I chuckled.

" I will take this,the Book Reading Club..."

"Very well then Erza.I accept your form."He stamped the form and then grinned at me.I smiled back.

...

I hurried to the Council Room as soon as the bell rung.

The same smiling face greeted me.I smiled back and sat down.I took out a book and began began doing his work.

After an hour we both were we couldn't leave as the activities were still going on.

"So what do we do now Jellal?"

"Know about each other."

I arched my smiled."Let me already know my name and that I am the Student Council President.I have a sister and I am an orphan..."

"An orphan?"

"Yeah.I know it's weird..."

"No it isn't.I understand.I don't have a mother,my dad stays out most of the day."I could feel the tears well up in my eyes at the thpught of my mom,but I controlled them.

Jellal tried to change the topic."Guess we both lack sister studies in middle school. She's really cute.I love her too much."

I smiled and then suddenly noticed a book on his table."Percy Jackson?"

"Oh this 's a pretty awesome book,one of my favorites..."

"It's one of my favorites too!"I almost squealed.

"Looks like we have many things in common."

"Yeah!"

We both talked and talked so much that an hour seemed even lesser than a minute.

Jellal bade me goodbye as soon as we stepped out of the school.

There was something really different about that guy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:Girl With Life Full of Anime thanks so much for being the first reviewer of this story and I really appreciate that you think my writing is good...on with the story...

1 went past by,I was a sophomore now and was still surprised that Dad had actually not yet tranferred.

Jellal and I grew closer to each other and what I feared the most happened;I grew attatched to when he wasn't with me,I kept thinking about him.

"Erza Scarlet!"

I almost groaned as the teacher called out to me again.

"You need to concentrate on your studies Miss Scarlet,B-grade isn't what I expected from you."

"Sorry sir."I apologised politely and went back to my seat.

I knew I was going insane over way his hair fell lightly on his forehead,his olive eys almost making me melt,his beautiful features making me jealous and his smile making my heart beat faster.

I didn't really know how or when this happened,but I think I liked him...a lot...

-;-

I shut the door behind me as I came into the familiar student council familiar smile greeted me and I took my seat as usual.

"So,are you prepared for the next year Erza?"

" You would be graduating right?"I answered casually.

"Yeah and I will miss you."Jellal spoke in his oh-so-nice voice. I could feel the heat creeping up to my cheeks."Miss me?"

" you're not like the other girls Erza.I never get bored around you."

"You mean I am like some circus clown for you?"

Jellal leaned towards me and put a wisp of hair behind my ear.

" you're unique and..."

"And?"I was blushing wildly.

"And I love you...a lot..."

Okay this was it, my limits had broken now,I could almost explode but nonetheless my self control worked.

"Love me?"

"Yeah."He smiled.I bet he could've heard my heart.

"Love me like how?"

Jellal leaned in closer and placed a peck on my forehead.I almost shuddered and my eyes closed.

"Like this,Erza."

I almost melted with his warm fingers traced my cheeks and then he brought me in an embrace.

"Jellal..."

"I will really miss you..."

I could feel the hot tears flowing down my rubbed my back to soothe me.

"We'll meet again...someday Erza..."

I nodded.

We broke the hug and then decided to let go of the depressing fingers intwined with each other and I rested my head at his shoulders.

"Promise me a thing Erza."

"Yeah?"

"You will move on if I break contact with you."

My eys widened and I looked at him.

"And it will never happen..."He smiled and then cupped my face and planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you Jellal."

"As if I don't."

-;-

He had gone,Jellal had gone abroad to study.

I shut the door behind me and began body slid down to the floor.I thought saying goodbyes were easy but boy had I been wrong.I didn't cry in front of Jellal when he went through the gates of the airport,but my self-control wasn't that far as I remembered I had cried this much when mom died.

'Erza don't cry...'

The similar voice or rather hallucination made me shudder.I wiped off my tears and went downstairs.

"Dad."

Dad looked up from his laptop."Yes dear."

"Dad let's go back to Magnolia."

I could almost see his jaw drop.

"Why Erza?I thought you loved Hargeon."

I clenched my fists."I 'loved' it Dad,I don't love it anymore."

Dad stood up and came to my side.

"Are you sure you wanna go back there dear?We moved out of there because..."

"Because mom dad that's where our home is.I want to see mom,I miss just get a transfer."

"But I thought you hated transfers."

"Have gotten used to it now,Dad."

Dad smiled and hugged me."I'll try hon."

-;-

"Okay and this goes here."I put the old rucksack in the carton and taped it had got the transfer and now we had to pack up everything.

"Hon?"Dad's brow was arched and I knew why.I was sitting in the middle of a mess which was once known as my room.

"Yes Dad?"I stood up,looking around my room.

"Hurry up or it will take many years to shift from here."Dad smiled and went downstairs.

"Let's get to work Erza Scarlet."

I started rummaging through my stuff when I suddenly came across an old photograph.I tucked my hair behind my ears and sat down,again.

My fingers traced the figures;a raven-haired ,a scarlet-haired girl,a white haired boy and a black-haired girl.

"It has been long,hasn't it Gray?"

A smile spread over my face.I started packing up everything into the carton.

-;-

We reached Magnolia.I got off the car and dusted off my and Dad picked up the cartons,we didn't need any help as we didn't have much things.

I unlocked the house,our everything was as it is. Dad and I started arranging and cleaning and were done in a few hours.

"Erza,I have to report at the office you be fine?"

"Yeah Dad,I feel more comfortable can go peacefully."

Dad smiled and left.

-;-

I wandered around the small,yet lively town of Magnolia.I remembered very well all the beautiful moments I spent here.I lay down on the grass beside the river bank and closed my eyes.I inhaled the fresh and sweet-scented air.

"I will make sure that you pay for for this scarlet!"A raven-haired boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ha!Gray there's no way you would be defeating her."The white haired boy smirked.

"And I am always there to support Erza."The black haired girl put her arm around the scarlet-haired girl's shoulder.

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth.

"Fine then Erza Scarlet,I will see that the next time you bow down to me."

I smiled as the faint memory played in my mind.I wondered if Gray was still as stubborn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N:Alright guys so the pairing from this chappie onwards will be GrayZa and thanks to all of those who reviewed/followed/favorited my stories even though when they suck sometimes...on with the story...

I unlocked the door and was about to go in when the familiar voice called out to me.I turned back to see the pale, raven-haired dark blue,almost black eyes were sparkling.

"Gray?"I was now facing had a shocked but happy expression on his face.

"Erza!"He exclaimed and then took me in his warm embrace.I inhaled the familiar minty fragrance which I thought I had forgotten.

He let go of me."How many years have it been Scarlet?"I could feel the happiness in his voice though the nickname hadn't changed.I smiled."Many."

He sure had grown taller and cuter,but Gray Fullbuster nonetheless still looked like a child.

"So what brought you back here to Magnolia?"He stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"Dad's transfer...again..."I lied.I hated to lie to him,he had been and was my bestie but sometimes there's no other choice but to lie.I couldn't let him know about Jellal...yet.

" 's great that you have come back."He smiled."Will you be studying in Magnolia High?"

I shrugged casually."Maybe,I still haven't vetoed out the list of schools you know?"He was only one high school in Magnolia,so my remark had been with intended sarcasm.

"How's life?"

"Good."One more lie.I am so sorry Gray.

"Hmm,wanna come home?"He asked,putting hands in his jacket's pocket.

"Like this?"I gestured to my current attire.I didn't really think that going to someone you've met after this long in a tattered jeans and tank top was a good idea.

Gray chuckled again."Okay and come for lunch,'kay?I will invite my friends from school over..."

"Sounds great!"

Gray nodded,smiled and then went didn't live faraway,he was basically my neighbor.

I entered our old was the place where I had spent the most years of my life;10 years.

I put the keys on the dining table and went to the bathroom.I pulled off my clothes and turned on the hot water soothed my aching joints.I came out and pulled on a white V neck sweatshirt and jeans.I dried and combed my my phone was Dad.

"Yeah Dad I'm doing ,I just met him.I will have lunch ...yeah...will let you know... ."

I put on my glasses and hurried to Gray's house.

-;-

"Thanks for coming Erza."Gray smiled and opened the door for me to come in.I noticed that he was taller than muscles were pretty prominent in his black sweatshirt.I smiled back."Who else is gonna come?"

"Natsu and Lucy."Gray answered as he went into the kitchen.I followed him.

"Where are Ultear and Lyon?"Ultear and Lyon were his siblings.

"Lyon's at a friend's place while Ultear's studying abroad."

Oh,so Ultear was already in college.

"Great,then I guess you might need some help in the kitchen."I said,putting on the apron.

"Thanks but no thanks.I can manage on my own Erza.I am not a child anymore."He put on the other apron and took out the began chopping them.I looked at me.

"What?"

"I wanna help!"

Gray sighed.I almost smirked;it was great seeing him get handed me over the knife."Fine."

I happily took it from him and began my work.

Gray started boiling the water in a were making a of us were silent for he began talking.

"Erza you don't know how much I missed you."

I knew my heart had skipped a beat at his remark and I didn't know why."Wow it's weird you admit Gray before 7 years was waaaay too stubborn."

Gray smiled as I put the vegetable in the water."I people change."

Gray got busy with the soup while I decided to explore.I suddenly came across a photo.

"Who's this or moreover what's this?"I asked turned around to see,but his eyes widened the moment he saw the photograph.I leaned on the kitchen counter,smirking I didn't know he played guitar.

"E-Erza please give it back to me."He politely said moving a step forward.I shook my head in denial.I could feel his anger coming came towards me and stood towering over.

" .Back."He spoke slowly.I shook my head once clenched his fists and then leaned over me to get the photo which I had hidden at my both were pretty close,his face inches away from me.

"Um,Gray..." I heard a feminine voice from the doorway.I guessed it was Lucy.

Gray's cheeks turned redder and he stepped back straightening his clothes and looking at me apolegetically.

I cleared my throat and smiled at the beautiful blonde.

"Hey is this is Lucy."Gray introduced us both smiled at each other.

"Hey"

"Hey"

I saw a salmon-haired boy behind hair?Weird,but anyways if they were Gray's friends they were my friends too.

" 'Sup Gray?"The boy went over to Gray and punched him in the shoulder.

"I am all fine pinky how about ya?"Gray said rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"What did you say minty?"

"Do you need to get an ear-checkup?"

"Oh yeah do you need a brain checkup then?"

"No but maybe I could offer one to you..."

I was smiling."Are they always like this?"

Lucy looked at me and then at the boys and then grinned."Yeah, no matter how much they fight,they are really good friends."

I smiled.I could feel Lucy staring at me.I turned my head to her and arched my brow.

"Oh 's just that you're beautiful,more beautiful than that fool could manage to describe."

I could feel the blood rush up to my face.I don't really think I am beautiful with these thick glasses up my nose,my weird hair colour and the worst of all,I am a classified nerd.

"Gray talks about you a lot."Lucy said munching something while the boys continued fighting.

"Yeah,he told me he was missing me a lot."

"Gray told me you were his first friend in here,beside his siblings.."

" both have been friends ever since we were both were there for each other always,so we never really found the need to make other one day,my mom died and Dad decided to move out of I guess Gray then decided to make more to bore you with my story."

"Oh never mind still doesn't bother to make friends besides me and Natsu while his brother has friends almost in the whole school."Lucy picked up something,I guess it was a spoon and hit Natsu with it."Cut it out both of you,I'm hungry!"

The boys stopped fighting and started laying down the lunch.

Gray sat across from me and beside Natsu."Groggy soup."I heard Natsu mumble."Shut that mouth of yours or you won't get anything to eat."Gray threatened him and Natsu reluctantly put the spoon in his mouth.

Actually the soup wasn't 'groggy' at seemed all fine to had become a good cook,actually he had changed in many ways.

Suddenly Lucy's phone beeped."It's mom."she read the text and then groaned.

"What happened Luce?"Natsu asked her.

"I have to do grocery shopping while going back so would have to leave early."

"I will accompany you!"Natsu offered."I have to buy Happy's food."

"Oh you mean that Blue cat is still alive."Lucy licked the last morsel off her lips.

"Lucy!"Natsu moaned.

Gray I managed a Natsu guy seemed funny.

Lucy stood up and dragged Natsu alongwith her."Bye ya later!"

.

"So Gray,you really like Natsu and Lucy?"I asked him as we cleared up the table.

"Well I needed someone when you left me Erza and they aren't bad."

I turned on the tap."I am sorry Gray."

Gray turned around and placed his cool hand on my shoulder."No,you needn't apologise.I can very well understand why you moved out of here."

I smiled and turned to face him."Since when did you become so understanding?"

"Ever since you left me alone."

I hit him on the shoulder."You needn't make me feel guilty again and again Gray."

Gray smiled."You've grown stronger Erza,though you have always been strong."

I hugged him."I missed you Gray."

"I already told you that I missed you but never mind."I could feel his cool arms wrap around my waist.

"And the lover boy goes again."I heard someone from the doorway again.

Gray let go of me.I craned my head to see who it was,the same pale faced white haired boy.

"Shut the hell up Lyon!"Gray shouted as he moved back to his smirked."Don't get irritated brother,I am just much for crying out loud."

Gray 'hmphed'.I smiled as Lyon walked over to me."Welcome back Erza!You look amazing as always."

"Thanks Lyon."I smiled as Lyon again was the same,the usual flirt and ladies' man.

"So Gray is Erza staying here tonight?"Lyon turned around to face his grimacing brother.

"No."Gray replied,flatly.

"So need to catch up!"Lyon's smirk grew wider.

Gray scowled."Just get out Lyon!"

"Okay I will leave you alone with her."Lyon smirked again before leaving the kitchen and bidding me goodbye.

I chuckled while Gray hissed."He hasn't changed at all."

"And it's a bad I just don't know how to call him my just flirts with any girl he sees..."Gray put his hand on his forehead and straightened his bangs."But I don't have a choice do I?"

"No you don't dear brother!"Lyon's voice rang out from outside.

"Eavesdropper."Gray let out an exasperated sigh and wiped his hands."So want me to walk you home?"

"I don't wanna go home yet."I said as I walked out to the door.

"Then where shall we go Erza?"Gray asked me as he put on his sneakers.

"Hmmm."I thought what all places I wanted to visit but then Gray spoke up.

"Let's go to the place we discovered when we were small."

"Yeah."

.

I breathed in the cool cliff had been a discovery by me and sun was about to go down.

"Erza,can I ask you something?"Gray came behind me.

"Yes Gray,you're my bestie."

He smiled and sat down beside me.

"I know it's a really silly question and you can even kill me but anyways let me ask you have a boyfriend?"

I arched my looked away ,his face was redder than before."If you don't wanna tell,then don't.I am sorry."

I smiled."I will tell you when the time comes."

He put his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer."The guys in school would go head over heels for you."

"Shut up."I elbowed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N:Guys this chap will be from Gray's POV and yeah maybe the next few chaps too because I think these chaps would be better from his POV.

I picked up my messenger bag and went out... staying with Lyon alone at house was really would make me watch Star World and whatnot.

"Hey Gray!"the familiar redhead greeted me.I smiled,Erza was the one who could light up my mood anytime.

" 'Sup Erza?"

"Going for join?"Had it been some other girl I would've refused(not that some other girl would've asked me),but this was Erza,my childhood friend who returned after 10 years.

"Spacing out Gray?"Erza asked with a smile.

" I will join you."

"Okay."

We started walking towards the market street,it was probably the busiest street in whole of held our hands together.

"What are you gonna buy Erza?"

"Hmm,some clothes and groceries."She replied as she scanned the shops.

"Hmm."Typical girl shopping,I still don't know why I agreed to shopping and if it was for friendship then I was the biggest fool ever.

Erza entered a shop and started going through stuff.I followed her and went through some stuff.

"Gray."

I turned to look at her holding a black dress."How's this?"

The dress was beautiful but it would look better on her."Go try it on Erza."

She came out after sometime.I don't know but I think the girl I saw was the most beautiful girl I have ever wasn't wearing her specs and her hair were let down like a cascade of waterfall.

"You look...amazing."I could feel the heat making its way to my cheek.

Erza heart was melting but I pulled myself together."You should buy it,no better I will buy it for you."

Erza frowned."Why Gray?"

"Can't I gift you something Erza?"

Erza shifted her balance on her foot and bit her lip.

"What?"

"Are you sure Gray?"

"It's just a dress ,we're friends alright."

She smiled and quickly changed back to her regular clothes.

I paid for the dress and we went to the brought some things and then we headed back home.

"Thank You Gray!"

I turned to face her."What for?"

"For the dress."

I gawked at her."Why are you acting so formal Erza?We're friends and there's no thank you or sorry in friendship."

"Whatever."she mumbled.I chuckled.

-;-

I put the noodles in my mouth and turned up the volume of my music player.

"Gray."

I looked up to see my fraternal white-haired twin and pulled out the earphones."What now Lyon?"

Lyon leaned towards me."Do you think Erza would say yes if I asked her out?"

I grimaced at him and threw a pillow at him."You're disgusting Lyon."

I stood up and walked off to my room.I could hear him laughing his head really loved making me angry.

I pulled off my shirt,it was getting hotter day by day.

"Hey Gray!"

I facepalmed."Yes Lyon-sama?"I mimicked his girlfriend it was his turn to frown.I smirked.

"Shut up Gray and listen..."

"I am listening."I sat down on my bed facing him.

"I am going to pick up Ultear from the airport."

"Ultear!"I didn't tell me she was coming back.

"Stop overreacting Gray.I am going,wanna come?"

"Yeah."I pulled on my shirt and followed him.

-;-

"Erzaaaaaaaaa!"Ultear exclaimed as she hugged my a sec did I just say that?

We told our crazy sister that Erza had come back,she became overexcited and before going back home we had to stop at Erza's house.

"Ultear I didn't know you were coming!"

"Even I didn't know."I chuckled.

"Oh stop being such a sourface Gray!"Ultear elbowed me."Anyways it's been a long time Let's catch up!"

Lyon started laughing.I elbowed him,to him catch up meant 'date'.Ultear frowned at him.

"Shut up ."Ultear glared at Lyon and he stopped laughing.I cleared my throat."Ultear if we're done here shall we go home?You have to unpack and you might be suffering from jet lag and..."

"Shhh on don't be in such a hurry,Erza's come back after such a long time,I bet you would've been as much excited as me when you first saw her..."

" He was more."I scowled at Lyon.

Ultear smiled while Erza arched her was confused,obviously she didn't know that I had a crush on her before and maybe still have but whatvever.

"I am going guys,if you want to you can or else I will just go home."

I opened the door and was about to step out when suddenly I felt a hand over my shoulder.

"Gray stay here for dinner."It was eyes were literally begging me to stay and I couldn't refuse her right?

"Okay if you say so."

Erza and Lyon began laughing and I glared at them.

-;-

After having dinner,Ultear and Lyon went back home while I just decided to stay.

"Gray."

I turned towards Erza."yes Erza."

"Follow me."

I followed her to her room,wait Erza's room!Her room smelled of strawberries and the walls were scarlet,just like didn't take long for my mind to begin thinking perverted things.

"Come here."Her voice broke my train of thought.

"Um yeah."I sat down next to her on the wooden took out something from the carton and showed it to was a photograph of the 4 of us when we were still kids.

"You still have this?"

"You thought I would lose it,Gray?"

"Um, 's just that it has been 10 years." Erza suddenly stood up and took out was a guitar.

"Gray you owe me something for keeping your secret from your friends."Erza smirked and handed me the guitar.

"Whose guitar is this?"

"Mom's."

I brushed my fingers through the guitar."Erza,I don't play really well,I don't think I should play or..."

" Shut up and play Gray."Erza's finger was on my lips.I blushed and took the pick from her.

"Which song Erza?"

"Anything you like."

"Okay."

_'People say we shouldn't be together,too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talking about,_

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger and I don't wanna wait any longer,_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl..._

_They don't know about the things we do,they don't know about the I love yous,_

_But I bet ya if they only knew,they would just be jealous of us,they don't know about the up all nights,_

_they don't know the way it would hold my life,just to find a love that feels this right_

_,Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us._

_One touch and I was a believer,every kiss it gets a li'l sweeter,_

_it's getting better keeps gettin better all the time girl.._

_They don't know about the things we do,they don't know about the I love yous,_

_But I bet ya if they only knew,they would just be jealous of us,they don't know about the up all nights,_

_they don't know the way it would hold my life,just to find a love that feels this right_

_,Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us._

_They don't know how special you are,they don't know what you've done to my heart,_

_they can say anything they want 'cause they don't know us..._

_They don't know what we do best it's between me and you our li'l secret,_

_But I wanna tell 'em I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl..._

_They don't know about the things we do,they don't know about the I love yous,_

_But I bet ya if they only knew,they would just be jealous of us,they don't know about the up all nights,_

_they don't know the way it would hold my life,just to find a love that feels this right_

_,Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us._

_They don't know about the things we do,they don't know about the I love yous,_

_But I bet ya if they only knew,they would just be jealous of us,they don't know about the up all nights,_

_they don't know the way it would hold my life,just to find a love that feels this right_

_,Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us._

_They don't know about us..._

I opened my eyes and saw that Erza was still sitting back,her eyes widened and jaw dropped."Was I that bad?"

Erza shook her head and hugged me."You've got such a beautiful voice silly."

I smiled."Thanks,but I can't breathe here."

She let go of me and smiled."You should pursue your carreer in music."

I smiled."We'll see about that."

-;-

"There's no way we're going there Ultear!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hm,looks like you're scared of the roller coaster Gray."Lyon smirked.

I just wanted to punch my brother so badly at that time;in fact there were many such instances in my life when I wanted to punch him.

"Oh shut it Lyon!"Ultear came to my rescue while I just smirked at my scowling twin.

"Adventure parks are for kids anywhere but not any adventure park for god's sake."I pleaded her.

"Gray,I don't think they are places for just Erza sitting beside you on the roller coaster and when she gets scared,she wil clutch your arm tightly and then she would hide her face in your chest..."

"Enough Ultear."The blush was already there on my cheek from imagining the things Ultear 's smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat.

Ultear folded her arms across her chest."Then we're going,I take that as a yes Gray."

I simply looked away from her.

"Why're you so excited about going there Ultear?"

Ultear coughed,a blush was creeping upto her face.

"Oh no don't tell me..."

"Shut up Lyon!It's not like that,it's just that I wanna eat cotton candy..."

I gawked at my sister."Seriously Ultear?"

She nodded and then cleared her throat.

"Mission:Make Erza go out with our dumb bro commence!"

"Aye!"Lyon shouted.

"Wait a sec!This is about Erza and me?"I followed my siblings outside the room.

"What else did you think Gray?"Lyon smirked and they both dragged me out of the house.

-;-

**I know this chapter kinds sucks as I haven't really ever done Gray's pOv this long in any of my story but anyways I love challenges!And yeah here's something for all of you...**

**Juvia:When am I coming in?*glaring daggers at me***

**Me:Um,juvia-chan calm down,you'll come soon...**

**Juvia:I didn't object when you paired me up with Lyon-sama but that doesn't mean I don't get to make an appearance.**

**Me:*sighs*Fine,I'll try Juvia but this is a GrayZa fic.**

**Gray:*smirks*And I love that...**

**Juvia:Gray-sama!**

**See ya later lovelies!**

**Next chapter:The school starts!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N:Gray's POV!And don't miss the bonus at the end of the chapter(FYI I tried to be funny but it's up to you to decide whether it's funny or not.)

I walked out of my house with my brother.I felt really sleepy.I was exhausted from our trip to the adventure park.

"I bet you would've enjoyed Gray."Lyon smirked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.I stopped.

"Shut up already Lyon."I murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Not after what happened yesterday Gray."

I day had been the weirdest day of my life and Lyon and Ultear were really serious about their 'so called mission' and as Ultear put it she was good in made me sit with Erza on the roller-coaster and even though she knew Erza had a fear of squeezing me so hard that it became hard to breathe,however we were so close...

"Imagining perverted things with Erza aren't ya?"Natsu came out of nowhere.

"You should admit you like her Gray."Lucy stated as she joined smirked.

"He doesn't like her Lucy..."I was about to thank Lyon but then changed my mind."He loves her."

Lucy chuckled.

"Gray and Erza K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree!"Natsu exclaimed and even made a jingle out of blush grew deeper."Shut it Flame brain!"

Suddenly I saw those beautiful scarlet locks in front of me. Scarlet was standing in front of our school building,early as usual.

"What took you guys so long?"she asked,smiling at all of us.I just hoped my heart won't come out of my chest,man that smile is so...I don't have words to describe it.

"Well we were talking about Gray and you."Natsu blurted out.I literally froze at my spot at the toaster's reply,but Erza shrugged it off casually."Whatever let's go or we will be late."

I thanked my stars that Erza wasn't like Lucy;paying attention to anything and anyone said and later making a big deal out of it.

-;-

It was recess already and me,Erza,Natsu and Lucy were sitting on the cafe table by the first day seemed just like any other day except for the guys almost had a nosebleed on seeing Erza,and I just wished to break their noses.

"So what do you think of the uniform Erza?"Lucy asked as she put the fork in her mouth.

"The black skirt and blazer are different and suit me while the white shirt is just a regular."Erza stated.

I uniform didn't just suit her,I bet there's no one who can look like her in this god foresaken uniform.I mean seriously,black and red are the colours of our school?

"Yeah but I prefer wearing the crimson sweater than the black blazer."Lucy said,pointing towards herself.

I suddenly saw Lyon and Juvia coming in our direction.

"Hello guys!This is Juvia,my very very beautiful girlfriend."Lyon announced.

Juvia was blushing."Hello everyone."Everybody knew that Juvia was a shy and timid girl,unlike my brother who just loved poking his ugly nose into everyone's matters.

"Hi Lyon."Erza waved to them.

"You must be Erza?"Juvia came to our side and held Erza's hand."I have heard a lot about you,welcome to Magnolia High!"

"Thanks."

"Sometimes I just wish Gray would get a girlfriend,don't you agree Erza?"Lyon asked Erza,while looking at me.

"Sometimes I just wish you would shut up Lyon."I glared at him while he laughed.

"Let's cool it down now."Lucy said.

I sighed while Juvia and Lyon left as fast as they had come.

-;-

Erza and I bade Natsu and Lucy goodbye and then started walking had gone out with friends so it was just the two of us.

"Gray."

I looked at Erza."Yep am all ears."I just felt she wanted to share something.

"I like,no,love someone."

I felt my stomach do a cartwheel and stopped."Love someone?"

"He was in Hargeon,in my previous school,his name was Jellal but graduated so I came was my anchor for staying at Hargeon."Erza closed her eyes,she had stopped as though Erza couldn,t explain well what she wanted to tell,I understood what she meant.

I felt like I could throw up."10 years have gone past by Erza."I said though I don't even know why I said that out dissappointment in my tone was obvious."Does he love you?"I knew the answer.

"Yes,very much."

I sighed."I am happy for you Erza."It took a lot for me to say this when all I wanted was to kill that guy.

"Thanks Gray."Erza smiled.I smiled,half-heartedly.I just wanted to run away and never come back.

-;-

I tapped on the screen of my phone as lay down on my were no messages or missed calls and I was alone at times like these I wish I still had mom and at Erza,she's got a dad to fuss over her and now,even a love interest;while I had no one else except my siblings.

"Gray?"

I looked towards the door and saw Ultear had returned from wherever she had gone."Hey."I tried to smile.

But Ultear was my sister and could easily see through me."You don't look happy Gray and don't you dare lie to me."She came and sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder."You can tell me about it."

And then there it was!The Great Outburst Of Tears as Lyon called it. The last time I had cried like this was when Erza left us.

"Gray."She whispered and then hugged me."What happened?"

"Erza,she loves someone else."I cried onto her shoulder.

" Don't worry,it's alright,she will be yours someday."

Although I knew what I was doing was pretty childish and if Lyon got to know about this,he would keep teasing me forever,it still felt better when I finished crying.

"So what do you wanna eat?"Ultear asked when I was finished.

"How about a pizza?"I grinned as we both went to the kitchen to start making the dinner before our fussy brother came back. Lyon was right about my mood swing;they are pretty unpredictable.

-;-

I went to inside the huge glass building and made my way to the reception.

"Um I had an appointment with Dreyar."

The white-haired receptionist nodded and called up .Her name was ended the call.

"You can go inside ."she smiled and then ushered me in.

I knocked at the glass door.

"Come in!"a hoarse voice called out.

I made my way into the office which was pretty huge;it had a lounge in the front and workspace at the back.I could see a short man with white,spiky hair sitting on the couch in the lounge."You must be Gray Fullbuster."He said in his seasoned voice and beckoned me to sit down.

"Audition for me."

"But Sir..."

"Now."

I sighed.I could see that a guitar was already placed in front of me.I prayed to do well and began...

BONUS!

Gray:Geez,I can't believe this author made me a singer.

Erza:I wanted to be a singer.

Gray:*looks at Erza with shock*Like in real life...

Erza:Yes,Do Re Mi Fa So ...

Gray:And here we go again!Erza shut up!

Erza:*steps on Gray's foot*

Gray:What was that for?!

Erza:No one tells me to shut up!

Gray:Why the heck am I paired up with her?

Erza:Because you like me Gray.

Gray:*blushes*

Erza:Just kidding!

Gray:How the heck can you even joke about things like that?

Erza:Because I am Titania.

Gray:*Facepalms*See ya later guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N:Hey guys!I just wanted to share something with all you fellow Grayza fans,so this time the A/N will be a long one.

I was going through the JerZa vs GrayZa article on fanpop that day and I was almost brought to tears.I know I may sound melodramatic but whatever;I don't hate JerZa I just prefer GrayZa more and yeah guys you all would understand what I truly mean when u read it for yourself...

GRAYZA Forever!(Wish Mashima would understand how good they both are for each other.)

On with the chappie!(by Erza's POV)

I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulder once I told Gray about Jellal,it's pretty hard to hide anything from my phone was Gray;his life sure would be long.

"Yep Gray?"

"Hey Erza.I just went off to audition for Dreyar records..."

"Dreyar Records?You mean like The Dreyar Records?"

"Yeah that one and guess what?"

"What?"

"They signed me up!"

I was speechless and really happy,if Gray would've been in front of me right now I would've pulled him into a rib-breaking hug.

"Really!Gray that's awesome!You owe us a party now."I exclaimed.I could hear him smile(if it's possible).

"I called you for that was so excited that he already planned out everything so we'll be going out to'The Metal Zap' tonight."

"Isn't that a newly opened nightclub?"

"Yeah but without alchohol."

I smiled."Natsu and Lucy are coming?"I asked as I finished painting the nails on my left toe.

"Yeah,the whole gang's gonna be there."

"Hmm."

"Oh and yeah,call Lucy she wants to go out shopping with you ."

"Bye Gray."

I ended the call and got up from my said that he was gonna be staying out the whole night so I didn't have any restrictions.I called up my current gal pal Lucy.

"Oooooh Erzaaaa!"I chuckled listening to her excitement.

"Hey Lucy."Lucy has a habit of overreaction,but that's what was cute about may seem to be vain and naive at first glance but actually she's pretty smart and intelligent.

"Erza you need to come to the mall right now for need a new dress for tonigh and by right now I mean right now!"Lucy exclaimed.

I sighed.I had received my allowance and spending it on a dress didn't seem such a bad idea."Yes ma'am.I'll meet you outside KFC."

" ya."

The call ended.I pulled on my jeans and gray hoodie as the weather in Magnolia was pretty unpredictable.

-;-

"You should totally try this one!"Lucy came towards me and put the dress on me.I sighed."It's Goth ,Lucy."

"So what?"

"It won't look good on me."

"How do you know?Have you ever tried one?"

I groaned."Lucy I don't like Goth!"

She 'hmphed' and then went to the other aisle.

I started going through some other dresses and most of them were either frilly or lacey,none were of my type and laces would suit Lucy better.

"Ta-da!"Lucy came up to me with a beautiful crimson and black dress."These are your colors Erza and this would so suit you."

I took the dress from her and examined .It had 3/4 flowing sleeves and the top was black skirt was a bit puffy and reached upto my mid thighs.

"So?"Lucy arched her brow.I smiled and then hugged her.

"Thanks."

"Now let's find me one."

I nodded and we began searching.

-;-

Lucy came out of her walk-in closet,all dressed up.I never knew she was this rich.

"You look awesome."Her blonde bangs feel over her forehead perfectly and a silver hairband secured her pink top was shimmering and so was the darker pink puffy twirled around in her pink pumps."I know right!And you look so beautiful Erza."

I looked at myself in the mirror.I wasn't wearing my glasses and my hair were up in a messy ponytail."I don't think so."

"But I think so Erza you now need is a bit makeup."

"Are you sure we're going to a low-key party like this?"

"It isn't gonna be .A party hosted by a Magnolia High student never is Erza."

I sighed and sat down in front of the mirror leaving Lucy to 'decorate' me.

-;-

Lucy drove Natsu and me to the music was loud and I really felt like a went off to eat something.

"Hey guys!"Ultear came and hugged me and Lucy.I smiled.

"Hey Ultear!"Lucy was a huge grin on Ultear's face.

"How's the party?"She shouted over the music.

"Awesome!"Lucy exclaimed."Just what I expected from you."

"Do you like it Erza?"

"Yeah."

I excused myself and decided to find wasn't long before I saw him.

"Hello there Mr.I-got-signed-to-a-huge-label!"

Gray turned around and hugged me.

"Congrats Gray."

"Thanks ,you look beautiful."

"You don't look ugly as well."

He grinned the grin that I loved so much.I had been wrong,any girl could literally be head over heels for him if she saw him that messy hair,a black coat,blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Checking me out?"

I punched him on the shoulder."Shut up!"

He chuckled and led me to the dance .Our steps were in perfect sync.

"So Erza,you were telling me about that Jellal guy that day."

I flinched at the guy's name.I knew that Jellal could now never be mine.

"Sorry."Gray mumbled.

"Oh no!It's not that,y-you needn't be sorry."

"Then what is it?"

I sighed."He's never ever coming back."

I could see Gray frown, told me he was happy inside.

"Then you should give up on him."

"I should but I can't Gray."

Gray rested his chin on my head and I suddenly realised how close we were.

"Then nobody can help you 's you who should try to move on,maybe find someone much better..."

I sighed."It isn't easy Gray,moving on from love isn't a cakewalk."

"I know that Erza,but you have to do some things which aren't easy."

I looked at him,my brow arched.

"What?"He said looking back at me.

"Since when did you become such a Mr.I-know-everything-about-love guy?"

"Ever since I fell in love."

"So there is someone indeed."

"Kinda."

"Kinda?Tell me who she is,Lucy?"

Gray glared at me."Shut up."

"Then who?"

"I can't tell you."

I sighed,I couldn't force him so much."Atleast give me an idea."

"She's in our school,lived in Magnolia,is beautiful and intelligent and..."

"And?"

"I love her."Gray answered with a smile.I could see his face turning red.

"Wow,the girl is lucky."

"I know,but I wish she would know that I love her."

"Then tell her."

"Can't,I am too afraid."

"Then how do you expect to let her know?"

"Through actions."

"Actions?"

"Yeah."

I was really getting confusing so I decided to let go of the topic.

"So when are you planning to go back to the label?"

"After Graduation."

"And that's in?"

"June."

I let go of him."And where are you going?"

"New York.I will meet some people,record a song,launch it and then be off for a world tour for promotion."

I frowned."Gray you're not serious."

"I am, Erza."

"But it's April already.

"I know.I told them to start a bit late,but they said the earlier,the better..."I could see the sadness on his face.

"Hey Gray congo man!"Natsu came from nowhere and high fived Gray.I faked a smile and went to sit down on the forehead was throbbing and everything went black in front of me.

-;-

"She is opening her eyes."I heard the voice of the salmon haired boy.

"Get aside Natsu."Lucy spoke up.

I could hear some footsteps coming towards me and suddenly the cool lips made contact with my forehead.

"She's looking it fever?"

"I don't think so,it's just some her to rest for a of us should leave her to sleep now."

"Let's go."Lyon spoke and I could hear the footspteps go farther away except that my hand was still held in a cooler seemed to be Gray.

I tried opening my eyes,but everything seemed to be too bright.

"Erza, ."

I flinched,but obeyed Gray.I could feel him lay down next to me,his hand still holding mine while the other hand sweeped away my bangs.

"You'll be alright."

I smiled and went off to sleep.

Gray:You said any girl could be head over heels for me.

Erza:*pulls the fork out of her mouth*So what?

Gray:So do you think I'm attractive or something like that?

Erza:*points her fork at the corner*Ask Juvia.

Juvia:*jumps up and hugs Gray*Oh Gray-sama!Even though I'm with Lyon sama here I will love you forever...

Gray:Um...yeah...

Erza:*Chuckles*See ya next chapter guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I clapped involuntarily as Gray stopped voice was soothing to ears and he sang beautifully.

"Wow you're one positive critique Erza."He sat down next to me on the bed."So are you fine now?"

I smiled and nodded."Much better."

He smiled and got up."Good."

"Are you leaving?"

"You don't want me to?"

"No."

Gray chuckled."Why?"

"Because you would be leaving forever soon..."

Gray frowned and hugged me."You're making it sound as if I am dying Erza."

I sighed."Isn't it something like that Gray?You do know you would have a busy schedule and rarely come back to would be too busy with your own life..."

Gray let go of me but his hands were still placed on my shoulder."I will come every month after my tour Erza,I promise."

"Good but don't forget it."

He chuckled and I smiled.

-;-

"I really don't know why Natsu planned to give a farewell party for Gray on a beach."Lucy said as she fanned herself with some fashion magazine."Didn't that fool know that it would be blazing hot in April here?"

I chuckled at the blonde."Don't be angry at him ,atleast he planned the party."

"Yeah,but I could've done better you know? Erza aren't you feeling the UV rays harm your skin."

"We're sitting under an umbrella Lucy."

"But my skin is too sensitive!Even though I applied some sunscreen,I know that I would be ash by the evening."

I smiled.

"By the way Erza,today you're gonna meet our gang.I just don't know how much forgetful Gray is that he even forgot to introduce you to 's a part of our gang too."

"Yeah I saw her hanging out with Lyon here."

"Don't the two make a cute couple?"

I nodded,according to Gray,it was Lucy who was responsible for setting up Lyon with Juvia.

"Yup."

I looked at the beach.I didn't wanna leave Lucy alone,but I desperately wanted to enjoy the sun.I guess the desperation was on my face.

"You can go if you want ,Loke would be joining me soon anyways."

"Loke?"

"Gray's classmate last year,biggest flirt and a part of the gang."

I grinned as I put on my shades and stepped sun rays felt really warm on my skin,and it wasn't too hot;Lucy as usual had been exaggerating.

I saw Gray and jogged to him.

"Gray."

"Erza hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Okay,wanna play volleyball?"

I saw Gray looking over my shoulder and smiling."The gang's here Erza."

Well,the gang consisted of students from our ,Mirajane,Lisanna,Elfman,Evergreen,Cana,Freed,Levy,Gajeel and ,Elfman and Lisanna were siblings.I knew all of them from a photo Gray once showed me,so Gray had shown me the gang after all.

"Hey guys."They group hugged Gray.

"Where's salamander?"Gajeel asked.

"Back there,preparing something."Gray answered.

"Gee-hee,let's trouble him."

Gray grinned as Gajeel went off to find Natsu.

"Oi Gray!Who's this chick?"Laxus asked,pointing at me.

"Erza."

I smiled as everyone looked at me."Hey everyone."

"Hello I am Mira and this is Lisanna."Mirajane introduced herself.

"Welcome to Magnolia Erza."Evergreen said adjusting her glasses.

"We've heard a lot about you girl."Cana said picking up a bottle of beer.

"Yup Cana's right."Bixlow said wrapping an arm around her.

"Team it's volleyball time."Gray announced.

"Who's gonna distribute the teams?"Lucy said coming out at orange haired boy accompanied her;I presumed him to be Loke.

"Me and Gray."Natsu said,coming back with a bump on his head while Gajeel smirked.

"Choose your team Natsu."

"I am here too guys."Ultear said.

"And we're gonna play as well."Lyon and Juvia said in unison.

All of us hooted while Gray and Natsu picked out the Natsu had Natsu,Lucy,Cana,Freed,Bixlow,Lisanna,Elfman,Gajeel and Evergreen.

Team Gray had Gray,me,Mira,Laxus,Lyon,Juvia,Ultear,Levy and Loke.

"Let's begin flame brain."

"Bring it on ice-box!"

-;-

We all lay down exhausted after our Volleyball team had won because of that last winning move by Laxus.

"That was some game."Lucy said,dropping off her was almost sunset.

"You guys want something to drink,it may refresh you all?"Gray asked,standing nodded."My treat then,c'mon Erza."

I stood up and we went to the shop and bought the ,suddenly stopped on our way back.

"What happened Gray?"

He took the drinks from me and kept them down on the ground.

"Erza,will you miss me?"

"Of course I will Gray..."

Gray let out his breath and put his hand on the branch of a could be a model if he kept on posing like this.

"Why?Why does it feel like this when I know nothing can happen..."

I craned my was he talking about?

"Gray what's the matter?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

I could feel my heart beat faster as Gray leaned in closer to me.

"I like you."

My heart stopped and eyes Gray chuckled.

"Gotcha Erza April Fool's Day..."

I shoved him aside and picked up the drinks.I started walking back."You're disgusting Gray Fullbuster!"

"And that's what you like about me."

"Shut up!"

A/N:So guys,how was this chapter?Erza is slowly starting to feel something for Gray,and Gray,well he loves Erza more than anyone could possibly I can assure you guys for the next chapter is that it's gonna be a pure GrayZa chapter with no other characters.

Erzascarlet7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N:This is Gray's POV...and a really big thanks to amnakhan96 .You really made my day by this review and you don't know how much this means to me and even though I don't plan on bringing back Jellal in near future,I promise I won't let you down and Jella sure will make an appearance...on with the story**

Woah!That had been a close one,but somehow I felt that I was so near to let out my feelings,but laughed it off like a coward,but the most unexpected was Erza's reaction;I never expected to her to react with disappointment,as if she wanted me to say this,did she?

"GRAY!"As usual my thoughts were interrupted by Lyon.I got up and went out of the room.

"Why're you screaming your head off Lyon?"I said,folding my arms across my chest as my brother turned to face me.

"Look."He said pointing to a little red blimp on his forehead.I narrowed my eyes to look.

"It's just a pimple."

Lyon shook his head."It's not just a pimple,it is a **_pimple!_**"

I almost facepalmed."So what?"

"I have got a date with Juvia here, she sees this,Juvia's gonna freak out and leave me."

I shook my head in Lyon managed to say really foolish things.

"Nothing's gonna loves you for who you are."I hated what I said next."You're a nice person Lyon."

I could see Lyon's eyes almost fill up with shook my hand."Thank you Gray!"

"Welcome Lyon..."I smiled and walked off,leaving my brother to get ready for his date.

-;-

Lyon wanted some privacy so I was at Erza's house watching Titanic,meanwhile Ultear was visiting a movie had just ended and both of us were going up to her room.

"Gray."Erza suddenly spoke up as her hand turned the shoulders were shaking.

"Yes,Erza."

She turned,she was eyes widened.I pulled her in an embrace.

"What happened?Why're you crying did someone hurt you?"

Erza's grip on my shirt tightened,I almost flinched.

"Today's Mom's birthday."She said in between her sobs.

I brushed my hand through her silky hair."Are you missing her?"

She nodded.I squeezed her shoulder."Want to visit her?"

Erza looked at me."Will you come with me Gray?"

I nodded.

-;-

_**Isabella Scarlet**_

_**A lover of nature and the best wife**_

Erza put the flowers on her mom's far as I remember, had been the most beautiful woman I ever saw,even though I was 5 when I first saw was almost like her daughter,red-headed,but she had a different aura altogether;I can still feel that aura around her tombstone.

Erza wasn't crying,she just sat there smiling.I kneeled down beside her.

"Mom I miss you very much.I know you're angry that I visited you after so 's happy,but he doesn't smile that often;he's at office most of the time but I don't feel lonely at ,I brought Gray with me all wipe out my loneliness..."

I put her hand on the stone."But when Gray goes away,what will I do?"

My eyes looked at me."Mom I keep telling him not to leave,but then he won't listen.I am a fool though,I should understand that he has to go to pursue his career..."

I looked down at the ground,I kinda felt guilty.

"But mom,Gray's the best guy 's not at all like he was before;he has chamged for better,he's the gentleman kind.I know I would miss him,but I will be happy when he becomes the best singer this world has seen..."

I looked at eyes were put her hand on mine and held it."He has promised,he would come back."

I nodded and Erza smiled.

-;-

"Our class is doing a maid cafe?"

Lucy nodded.I had been absent from school for 2 days and many things had festival was coming up,and our senior class decided to do a maid cafe.

"Who the hell even came up with this nonsensical idea?"Natsu said,leaning back on his glared at him."Atleast I came up with an idea,nonsensical it may be,unlike a certain pinkhead who was sleeping in the class..."

I chuckled at her stood up."It's salmon reminds me,where's Erza?"

Lucy looked around the class."Now that you mentioned it,I haven't seen her the whole recess."

Erza was missing?No,she might be needing some time alone.

"Don't worry guys,she'll come back after some time."

Lucy shrugged." ,anyways,I am the in-charge this time and..."

"Who the hell died and made you the in-charge?"Natsu interrupted,earning a smack from cleared her throat and continued."I have made a list of who has to do what,you can have a look at it,before anyone else does."

"Okay."Natsu and I chorused as we leaned over to look at the list.

**_Mira-Head Cook_**

**_Cana,Levy,Laki,Lisanna-Cooks_**

"Are you sure it's a nice idea to have Cana in the kitchen?"I asked Lucy.

"Why not?"

"Because she might end up adding booze in everything."Natsu three of us chuckled.

_**Natsu,Gajeel,Elfman,Max,Laxus,Bixlow-External Crew**_

"External Crew?"Natsu's brow arched up.

"Well it's made of people who can't really help with food and all will do odd jobs like bringing materials,distributing flyers,etc."Lucy spoke.

"Then why the hell isn't he here?"Natsu said,pointing towards me.I looked at Lucy.

"Be patient and look down."

**_Gray,Lyon,Loke,Freed-Butlers_**

My jaw began began her explanation."Because you all are the good-looking guys of our class."I scrunched up my nose at the thought of being a butler."I don't wanna be a butler."

"There's no choice Gray,and moreover you have a down."

_**Erza,Evergreen,Juvia,Virgo,Aries,Aquarius-Maids**_

I hooted and Lucy smiled.

"By bonus,do you mean he gets to spend time with Erza?"Natsu asked nodded and they high-fived.I blushed more."Shut up do we start preparing?"

"Tomorrow festival starts almost a week from today,we need to be the best!"

"Aye Sir!"

I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N:Okay,I think this story is nearing it's would have maybe two or three chapters more .Gray's POV!**

I finished hammering the last nail and sat down on the chair.

"Guys the flyers are here!"Lucy exclaimed as Natsu came in,his tongue hanging out like collapsed as soon as Gajeel took the huge mountain of papers from him.

There were only two days left until the D-Day and our preparations were in full swing,the leader, Lucy was panicking a lot nowadays and according to Mira(her roommate),she would babble out orders even in her sleep!Now,this is what I call heights of'responsibility'.

"The costumes are almost ready too."Lisanna Strauss sisters had also been assigned the costume work,Erza was helping them too.

"And we're almost done with the board here."Lyon said.I was in this team along with Lyon,Juvia,Laki,Max,Levy and boys had to put up the board while the girls were decorating it.

"And we're done with the menu here."Cana and Evergreen had to decide the menu,I bet Cana would have added booze in it.

"So now all that's left is buying the ingredients,cooking and serving?"Lucy asked and everyone nodded.

Lucy smiled and gave us a thumbs up."Nice work team!"

Everybody clapped and decided to go home,it was getting dark anyways.

-;-

"There's nothing bad with watching Spider-man."Natsu said as he gobbled up the remains in his plate.

"There is Natsu,it's immature."Lucy said,picking up his plate and tossing it into the bin.

"But the first movie was nice."Natsu replied following her out of the cafeteria.I walked after them,sometimes I think they forget about me amidst their arguments.

"I didn't watch it."

"Well then you should have watched The Amazing Spider Man and we're going to watch the second part after the festival."Natsu said,crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's the hero?"Lucy said taking out her pocket mirror and lip gloss.

"Andrew Garfield."

Lucy dropped the lip gloss and the mirror and turned around to face Natsu."Really?"

Natsu nodded and Lucy hugged him while he just shrugged casually."What's the big deal?"

"Andrew Garfield is my favorite hero and he's so cute."

Natsu rolled his eyes."What's so good about that chocolate boy?You should pick a man."

Lucy arched her brow."You just sounded like Elfman back there."

I smirked."Maybe Natsu's just jealous Lucy."

Lucy blushed,while Natsu glared at came and pulled us out of the awkwardness.

"Lucy,Mira just wants to see how the costume fits on you."

Lucy looked at Erza."Why would I need a costume?"Erza sighed.

"It isn't exactly a costume,not the maid one,but something in between casual and costume, just go and check it out yourself."

"Okay Erza,if you say so."

"Wait a sec,Luce.I am coming too,Gajeel asked me to check out the ingredients'list."Natsu said,as he ran behind Lucy.

-;-

Erza had asked me to come with her to show me my costume.

"Every maid and butler has got customized costumes?"I asked and she nodded.

Erza pulled out a black coat,black trousers,crimson shirt and black tie."Here's your costume."

I was glad she knew crimson was my fave black was common,but the colour of shirts was different.

"It's nice.I love it."

"Thank you, wanna check out mine?"

I nodded without thinking,I bet I looked like a and pulled out her corset was crimson,rest of it was black.

"Nice."

Erza smiled."Mira designed it,so I don't know how it would look on me by the way,did you notice that we have matching costumes?"

I blushed as I nodded.

"Do you love the colour?"

"Yeah."

"Me kinda reminds me of mom."

"This colour reminds me of your hair."

Erza looked at me while I looked away from her.

"Anyways,do you think Natsu and Lucy like each other?"

I sighed,thank god she changed the subject or I could've literally died of embarassment.

"Sometimes yes,most of the time no."

Erza chuckled at my reply."I think they like each other a always keep fighting like a married first,I thought they were a couple;I asked Lucy about it, she blushed and said no."

I chuckled,Erza was too straightforward sometimes.

"I don't know about Natsu,he's too dense to understand such feelings."

Erza nodded."Most boys are cowards to express their feelings towards any girl."

I flinched."But it's the girls who makes it difficult for us to do of you are so confusing that we don't know whether to confess or not."

Erza smiled."Nope,you guys are too dense to understand from our signals."

"And your signals are way too confusing, girls want something,but tell that they don't want it.I mean,who does that?"

"A girl does Gray."

"Yeah and why may I ask so?"

"To see how well the guy understands her."

I sighed."Why are we having this Girls VS Boys conversation?"

"Don't know,trying to relive first grade maybe?"

I chuckled." Remember,how we used to do this all the time to prove which gender is better?"

"Yup,but now I realise that both genders have their own flaws,although boys have more flaws..."

I groaned."And here we go again..."

-;-

"Are you sure they are kissing?"Erza asked me in a were sitting behind a bush,observing Natsu and Lucy,we were on our way back home when we saw the two familiar figures standing too close to each other.

"Sorry Erza,I don't know."

Erza frowned as she tried to stretch her head a bit higher to get a better look.

"Let's go and ask them if you wanna know so bad."

Erza stuck out her tongue at me and I chuckled.

Soon the two figures separated and went in the opposite seemed too jumpy,while Lucy was blushing really hard,proving our suspicion to be right.

Erza's jaw dropped and she took my collar."They just kissed Gray,can you believe that?"

"Yes."Erza's grip grew tighter and I almost choked."I...am...choking..."

"Oops."She released me."Got overexcited."I arched my brow and got up.

"Your overexcitement can kill others."

Erza began walking.

"Gray,have you ever kissed someone?Or do you wanna kiss anyone?"

I looked at her.I knew I couldn't keep a straight face when she asked that question,especially the second part.A smile almost crept up to my face.

"No,I haven't yet got my first kiss but would certainly love to get one."

Erza nodded."Me too."

I looked at her."You mean Jellal never kissed you?"

She shook her head."It was never like a real kiss."

"Real kiss?"

"Yeah,like the ones they show in the movie,foot-popping and everything..."

I chuckled."Fantasy is getting the better of you Erza Scarlet."

She chuckled."I know,I am watching too many romance movies nowadays."

I smiled and promised my self something:When I kiss Erza,I will make sure it's the'real'one...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN:This is again from Gray's POV!I just love writing from his side even though I'm a yeah(spoiler alert!)this story also features 'Through the Dark' by One Direction...enjoy!Also I would love to give you guys a tip-Please listen to this song while reading the part with the song otherwise you won't get the feeling of it...

I put the tray on the table and headed back to kitchen;I was so exhausted that I sat down on the floor;thank god that it was the last day,being a butler isn't an easy job even though I had been in quite a popular demand,I couldn't beat Erza.I wante dto scrap off the look on each boy's face when she took their order.

"What happened Gray?"

I looked back at the redhead who sat down next to me.

"You overtook my popularity."

Erza chuckled."You think so?"

I smiled."Are you tired?"I nodded."Me too."Erza looked at me."But this tiredness is worth it the time lane,we will remember this whole putting up a maid cafe in high school thing..."

It was typical of Erza,treasuring each moment in her life was her motto.

"Gray."I looked at her."Graduation is just 3 weeks away..."

I looked in front."Yeah."

"All the best for your career Gray!"

I looked at her, she smiled."Don't worry,I know you would be the best singer they've ever heard."

I smiled back."Let's get back to work!"

"Yup!"

-;-

The last day soon got was an after-party for the students in the school .There was even a stage for the volunteering performers and right now someone was up ,I heard an announcement.

"Good Evening Friends!"I turned my head to see Erza standing on the stage."One of us here is the most amazing singer I've ever heard,even the Dreyar Records think so!"

I spat out the snickered while Lucy gave me a thumbs up.

"So do you guys wanna listen to this amazing singer?"

The crowd hooted and cheered and a loud yes erupted.I facepalmed.

"Then let's hear it for Gray Fullbuster!"

I glared at Erza,who was smiling pushed me towards the stage."Go!Show em what you got ice-box!"

It might not be such a bad idea after all.

_**You tell me that you're sad and lost your way**_  
_**You tell me that your tears are here to stay**_  
_**But I know you're only hiding**_  
_**And I just wanna see you**_

_**You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain**_  
_**And I can see your head is held in shame,**_  
_**But I just wanna see you smile again**_  
_**See you smile again**_

_**But don't burn out**_  
_**Even if you scream and shout**_  
_**It'll come back to you**_  
_**And I'll be here for you**_

_**Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love**_  
_**And I will hold you closer**_  
_**Hope your heart is strong enough**_  
_**When the night is coming down on you**_  
_**We will find a way through the dark**_

_**I wish that I could take you to the star**_  
_**I'd never let you fall and break your heart**_  
_**And if you wanna cry or fall apart**_  
_**I'll be there to hold you**_

_**You tell me that you heard it's all in vain**_  
_**But I can see your heart can love again**_  
_**And I remember you laughing**_  
_**So let's just laugh again**_

_**But don't burn out**_  
_**Even if you scream and shout**_  
_**It'll come back to you, back to you**_

_**Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love**_  
_**And I will hold you closer**_  
_**Hope your heart is strong enough**_  
_**When the night is coming down on you**_  
_**We will find a way through the dark**_

_**And you don't need**_  
_**You don't need to run**_  
_**And you will see it's easy to be loved**_  
_**I know you wanna be loved**_

_**Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love**_

_**Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love**_  
_**And I will hold you closer**_  
_**Hope your heart is strong enough**_  
_**When the night is coming down on you**_  
_**We will find a way through the dark**_

_**(Oh, I would, oh, I would)**_  
_**Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love**_  
_**And I will hold you closer**_  
_**Hope your heart is strong enough**_  
_**When the night is coming down**_  
_**We will find a way through the dark**_

I looked at was smiling,the smile I loved so didn't really know was that this song was inspired from her.I walked to her and she hugged me.I smiled and hugged her back.

-;-

I put on my jacket and came downstairs;Lyon had woken me up...again.

Both of my siblings were smiling so wide that it could creep you out.

"Open the door and step out of the house."

"Are you kicking me out Ultear?"I asked,backing away a bit.

Lyon facepalmed and then pushed me eyes widened and I dropped whatever I was holding."Th-This is for me?"

"No,it's for the neighbor's dog."Lyon replied and then chuckled.I scowled at him,but then smiled."Thanks guys!"

I looked back at the white Mercedes."It's second hand but I though you would love it so..."Ultear said,shyly.I hugged my sister."I do love it."

Lyon joined in our hug."Though not more than Erza."

I punched him.

"Here are the keys."Ultear handed me over the keys.I could almost feel my eyes sparkling.I took the keys and sat though the car was second-hand it was as good as new.I turned on the ignition and drove to Erza's house,it took me less than 5 minutes.I saw her at the window and her eyes widened as soon as she saw me in the ,she came down.

"When did this..."

"Gift from Lyon and Ultear."

Erza smiled."Can I have a look at it?"

"Actually I was planning for you to become the first come for a drive?"

A small blush appeared on Erza's face,which made her look cuter.

"Okay."

I opened the door and both of us sat inside."Where to ma'am?"

"Our secret hideout."

I chuckled.

-;-

Erza spread open her hands and the wind blew her scarlet turned around to face me.

"Gray,meet me often."

"I'll see if I'm not too busy..."She punched me.I chuckled."You needn't tell me Erza.I know how it feels when you miss someone."

Erza smiled."Wish I could accompany you."

"Well you can,if you know how to sing."

Erza chuckled."As a matter of fact I do know how to sing."

My eyes widened.I smirked."Can I be your audience?"

Erza sat down next to me,closed her eyes and began...

**_I'd never go with the wind,just let it flow,let it take me where it wants to go,_**

**_till you open the door,I live so much more and i've never seen it before_**

**_I was trying to fly,but I couldn't find my wings,but you came along and you changed everything_**

**_you lift my feet off the ground,you spin me around,you make me crazier crazier,it feels like I am falling in love,lost in your eyes,you make me crazier crazier crazier..._**

I could already feel my heart beating fast."You're amazing Erza!Heck you could even become a singer!"

She chuckled."I want to but I can't,Dad wants me to do MIT."

I knew she would never disobey her father,even if it would mean taking her passion away.

"But I know you'll become a rockstar 'd have female fans screaming your name,bodyguards,money,limo,fame,luxury,new friends..."

I put my finger over her lips to shut her blushed"I would have everything except you and my family Erza..."Erza closed her eyes and put my finger away and sighed.

"Gray,I'll always be by your side,though not physically,but you would always remember me right?"

I smiled and nodded."It's getting dark let's go home."

-;-

I know it was yeah Erza,singing LOL.I know it was a bit OOC for her to sing butt hen we know from her vocal practices that she isn't that bad a singer right?A question for review:

Do you think Mashima will make GruVia a couple?(God forbid it!)


End file.
